


To Her, You Are Beauty Defined

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: R is Harry’s plus sized sister, and she meets Fleur and Harry can see that R and Fleur like each other, but he doesn’t want his sister getting hurt since she’s been hurt in the past.





	To Her, You Are Beauty Defined

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

When you found out that the Triwizard Tournament would be held at Hogwarts, you never thought both you and your brother’s lives would be changed. When she glided in with the other girls at her school, you had no idea you would be captivated by her. Hermione subtly nudged you and jokingly said, “Looks like you’ll have to compete with Ron.”

Hermione, Harry, and Ron knew of your sexuality and didn’t care one bit. Neither did a good majority of the school. Still, you faced homophobic comments now and again. So it wasn’t a surprise to hear some people shouting, “Come on, Y/N! A looker like her? Interested in you?”

You did what you always did. Ignored them. You wouldn’t let them get to you.

A few minutes after everyone was at their tables, Fleur made her way to your table. 

“Bonjour. Mademoiselle, will you be eating your bouillabaisse?”

“Non, vous pouvez l'avoir.” 

You answered in perfect French, astounding Fleur. You didn’t pay much attention before you grabbed your things and went with Hermione to the library. 

______________________

“Bonjour.”

“Bonjour, Fleur. Looking for my sister, Y/N?”

“Oui.”

“Why? Look, Fleur. I’m sure you’re nice and everything, but why don’t you play your games on someone else? Y/N is my only sister, and let’s be real. She’s not skinny like the other girls…”

Fleur’s nostrils flared like her eyes.

“Size does not matter, Monsieur Potter!”

“Just stop flirting with her. At first, it was fine because she didn’t realize just how much she came to care for you. But now, seeing you both have the same feelings, well, you’ll turn out to be like all the other girls who have hurt her. Pretending to like her despite her body size. Pretending that she is your world. Just stop.”

With that Harry left Fleur to determine her next moves. She was angry. Angry that anyone had hurt you this way, and apparently more than once if your own brother wanted her to stop from talking to you. Well, no matter. You were her mate. She would be damned if anyone came between the two of you. 

___________________________________

A month before the Yule Ball took place, everyone was required to attend a dancing lesson once a day under Professor McGonagall’s supervision. 

“Pay attention, everyone. Before you boldly ask someone to be your dance partner or to attend the dance with you, you must be able to dance. Mr. Weasley, step forth.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at how Ron was clearly out of place. 

You didn’t understand why anyone would be nervous in dancing until you were paired up with Fleur. 

“Bonjour, Y/N.”

“Bonjour, Fleur.”

“Voulez-vous mener, Fleur?”

“Oui, Y/N.”

You figured it would be best for Fleur to lead seeing as how she was one of the Champions. 

By the time the song ended, you were lost in your own world together. You reluctantly went back to your seat, and thankfully, you were still reeling from the experience because of what happened next. 

“Hey, Fleur! I’ll show you what it’s like to dance with a real wizard!”

“Fleur, you can dance with any witch you want, and you choose that fat oaf?”

Fleur was angry anyone would have the audacity to talk about her mate in such a way. Fleur gave a look to Hermione who understood to get you out of there. 

You didn’t think much about it when you and Hermione were walking to your next class. Hermione was glad that at least you were still high on Fleur to hear the hurtful things. 

__________________________

“Fleur, where are we going?”

“Away, Y/N.” 

You had just finished dancing with the other champions and their partners when Fleur took you by the hand. She seemed, well you couldn’t exactly describe what she was feeling. When you reached a certain floor, you realized she had been looking for the Room of Requirement. 

She asked you to close your eyes and when she closed the door and gave the signal to open your eyes, you did.

“Fleur? This is a ballroom. This is beautiful. But why couldn’t we stay with everyone?”

“Parce que je veux passer la nuit avec seulement toi. Entouré par ceux qui apprécient votre beauté.”

At that, a knock is heard and several people enter the room. Fleur’s sister and mother, your brother, Ron, the twins, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Neville. 

“Y/N, you are my mate.”

And the two of you danced in a place where it would bring happy memories to recall on long after you two married. 


End file.
